1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backpack hunting blind to be used in connection with a tree stand.
2. The Prior Art
Tree stands are devices used by hunters, photographers and other persons to situate themselves in an elevated position in order to gain a better vantage point than available from the ground. A user stands or sits in the tree stand which is secured to a tree of appropriate size. Known tree stands include both portable stands which are removed from the tree to which they are secured after each use and fixed stands which remain secured to a tree for multiple uses. Fixed tree stands may include a ladder for the user to climb up to and down from the stand.
It is known to use a hunting blind in conjunction with a tree stand in order to conceal the user from the game being hunted or other wildlife. A hunting blind may include a flexible sheet of material with coloration or camouflage which blends into the surrounding environment. Conventional hunting blinds for use with tree stands typically consist of a separate and discrete device or unit. As a result many users refrain from using a blind in connection with a tree stand in order to minimize the amount of equipment which must be transported to and from the location where the tree stand is installed.
It is also known to use a backpack to carry gear, provisions, etc. to a location where a user will engage in an outdoor activity such as hunting. A person using a tree stand typically will hang their backpack on a fastener which is attached to the tree that the tree stand is secured to, for example a hook screwed into the tree.
A backpack is typically hung or stowed in a position behind the user when the user sits or stands in a tree stand. In order to access the backpack and retrieve or return the contents of the backpack, the user must either remove the backpack from the fastener it is hung from or turn his or her body to reach into the backpack. The resulting movement and/or noise is undesirable as it is likely to repel the game being hunted and/or other wildlife.
Devices relating to backpacks and/or blinds alone or in combination are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0116183 A1 and 2003/0024559 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,510,922; 6,021,794; 6,003,749; 5,971,244; 5,865,355; 5,862,967; 5,562,236; 4,776,503; 4,236,657 and 3,933,164, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.